Kisshu and Ichigo
by GoldenFoxGirl
Summary: Just a cute story I wrote a while back about what would happen if Pai made a potion that Kish drank, and it turned him human, and he met Ichigo. He couldn't stay in his human form for long, though, because if he used it too much, it could kill him. Pai may kill him anyways once he finds out what Kish is doing while as a human: hanging out with the leader of the Mews, Ichigo.
1. Kart-kun

**Well, I wrote this a long time ago, before I ever found out about fan fiction, so it's…not exactly my style of writing anymore. I kept it like this though 'cause I like it. I hope you do too! **

**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, OR I WOULD…WELL, THINGS WOULD'VE BEEN A LOT DIFFERENT!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Pai?" Kish called looking in Pai's lab. Tart looked around then walked in after Kish.

"Maybe we shouldn't come in here if Pai's not here," Tart suggested.

"It's fine," Kish said looking in a vial filled with a creamy brown liquid.

"Put that down!" Kish and Tart turned around and saw Pai standing in the doorway.

"Hey Pai," Kish said, not putting down the vial.

"Put that down, Kisshu."

"What's the problem? I'm only looking at it." Kish smirked and flew away when Pai tried to grab the vial.

"Kisshu!"

"Kish!" Tart yelled trying to grab him.

"What's the problem? Is it poisonous?"

"I'm still not sure! I haven't tested it yet!" Pai said trying to grab him.

"I'll test it. What does it do?"

"Kish! Just put it down!"

"Nah. What does it do, Pai?"

"Why should I tell you?" Pai asked crossing his arms. "You'll try it anyways."

"Yep." Kish said about to drink it.

"Kish!" Tart exclaimed. Kish drank it then started coughing.

"Kisshu!" Pai grabbed Kish's arm and dragged him to Kish's room. "Taruto watch over him."

"Hai. Is he going to be okay?" He asked as Pai sat Kish on his bed. Pai started to walk out then stopped and looked back at Tart.

"I don't know. Just watch over him." Pai then walked out. Tart looked at Kish who had stopped coughing but was looking around, confused.

"Are you okay?" Tart asked and Kish shrugged.

"When did we get here?"

"You don't remember?" Kish shook his head. "Well you drank the stuff in the vial then started coughing. Pai then brought you here." Kish didn't say anything and Tart kept on looking at him. Kish then laid down and fell asleep. Tart walked over to the bed and gasped when Kish started disappearing.

"Pai!" Tart yelled and Pai came in and gasped. Tart tried to grab Kish but he was already gone. Pai cursed then grabbed Tart and teleported to Earth.

* * *

"I'm going to be late!" Ichigo yelled running out of her room. She ran out of the house and down the sidewalk. She turned a corner and crashed into someone.

"Ow." Ichigo looked up and saw a boy sitting across from her looking at her shocked. "Gomen. I guess I was in such a hurry, I didn't see you."

"O-oh. I-It's okay," the boy said standing up. He held his hand out to her and helped her up.

"I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"U-um, hai. We, my brothers and I, just moved here."

"I'm Ichigo," she said bowing.

"I-I'm K-Kart," he said returning the bow.

"Kart?"

"Um, it-it's short for Karat."

"Why?"

"My parents named me. Don't ask me," he said then turned away. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late."

"Late? Oh no! School!" She started to run off but stopped and looked at him. "Aren't you going?"

"H-huh? Um, n-no. My brother home schools me."

"Oh. You know you look familiar," Ichigo said looking at Kart's green hair and golden eyes. Kart looked at her scared. "Oh! I got it! You look like K…um someone I know. He's meaner and has weird hair things. Plus he has fangs and weird clothes. He's also very pale. And you're not any of those." Kart was wearing a green t-shirt with a black hoodie and black jeans. He had green and black tennis shoes, and his green hair was short except by his ears where his hair went down to his chin and hung in front of his ears. He also had tan skin.

"Oh," he said then looked away, "you're still going to be late."

"What?!" She looked at her cell phone and sighed. She then slammed it shut. "It's too late. The gates are already closed."

"We can still make it." He said grabbing her hand. She looked at him shocked.

"B-but you're home schooled."

"I'm sure I can pass for a new student. Just tell them you found me, I was lost and you helped me find my way."

"You'd go to my school just for me?"

"Sure," he said, and started pulling her towards her school.

"How do you know where my school is?" She asked.

"I'm sure it's the one I passed. There were some girls standing by the gate looking around."

"That was probably Miwa and Moe. Did one have short brown hair, and the other have curly blond hair?" He nodded. "Then that was them. Were they standing by anyone?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"The boy? Black hair?"

"If that was Miwa and Moe then it'd have to be Masaya!" Ichigo said happily. Kart sighed. "Oh. Miwa is the one with brown hair and Moe has blond hair." He nodded then slowed down. Ichigo walked beside him.

"Shouldn't it look like you are leading me?" He asked and Ichigo nodded. She saw they were almost to her school.

"I don't know if they'll let us in though," Ichigo fretted.

"Sure they will," he said then ran up to a teacher who was standing by the gate, glaring at them. She stopped glaring at them when Kart ran up to her. He started talking to her and Ichigo walked up beside them.

"Is this true, Momomiya-san?" She asked. "Did you help Walker-san get here?"

"Hai," Ichigo said and the teacher nodded.

"Go on in then." The gate opened and Ichigo grabbed Kart's hand and led him through the gates and into the school. She stopped outside of her classroom door, and Kart saw her hesitation.

"It'll be fine," he said and she nodded then sighed and opened the door. Kart pulled his hand from hers as she opened it and walked in after her.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei," Ichigo said when the teacher looked at her. "I was-"

"Momomiya-san was helping me find my way here," Kart said.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked. Kart bowed.

"I'm Walker Karat. I just moved here."

"Okay," the teacher said after a pause. He then nodded to a seat behind Ichigo's. "You can sit behind, Momomiya-san."

"Hai," Kart said and sat down behind Ichigo, who sighed with relief.

"Arigato," Ichigo whispered.

"My pleasure," Kart whispered back.

"Who's that?" Moe asked Ichigo.

"That's Walker Karat."

"Where did you find him?" Miwa asked.

"When I was coming, I accidentally ran into him."

"Karat?" Moe asked.

"Or Kart," Ichigo said.

"I think he's cute," Miwa said and Ichigo and Moe looked at her.

"Have a crush on the new student?" Moe teased.

"Hey Ichigo, I bet you and Kart-kun would look cute together."

"'Kart-kun'?" Moe said then looked back at Kart. He looked at her and smiled and she turned around and blushed. "He _is _cute."

"I have Aoyama-kun."

"Well I call Kart-kun then," Miwa said and Moe glared at her.

"No I do."

"I said it first, so there."

"Is there a problem you three?" The teacher asked and they blushed.

"No Sensei!" They said. Kart was smiling at Ichigo who was getting on to Miwa and Moe.

"Maybe that stuff wasn't so bad," Kart mumbled.

* * *

Kart was leaning against a tree with a crowd of girls around him. They were all talking excitedly but he wasn't listening. _The pain was unbearable though. It isn't so bad, now that I found Ichigo. But whenever she's away the pain starts to come back. _He pushed off the tree and walked through the girls to Ichigo, who was talking with Miwa and Moe.

"Hey Kart. This is Miwa and Moe. The two I was talking about."

"Yo," he said and Miwa and Moe blushed.

"Hi," a girl said wrapping her arm in Kart's. He looked at her and pulled is arm away. She looked at him sadly. "You don't like me?"

"No," he said with no emotion.

"Do you like Miwa?" Moe asked as the girl walked away sadly. Miwa looked at him hopefully and he sighed.

"I don't know anyone very good," he said and Miwa looked down, sad, "but I may like someone once I get used to this place." Miwa then looked up happily and stuck her tongue out at Moe.

"Do you like Momomiya-chan?" Kart jumped and turned to glare at Masaya.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said not noticing the tension. She walked beside him and wrapped her arm through his.

"I'm not sure. Can't I?"

"You can't," Masaya said, and Ichigo looked up at him confused.

"Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said.

"Stay away from Momomiya-chan."

"And if I don't?" Kart asked smirking.

"I'll fight you."

"Aoyama-kun!"

"Deal. What happens if I lose?" Kart asked, and Ichigo looked between the two confused.

"You find someone else to hover around."

"If you lose?"

"You can hover around her, and I won't say anything."

"Deal. But we're playing my way."

"Which is?" By now Ichigo, Miwa, and Moe were standing back with a circle of girls around the two boys.

"The winner is whoever gets the other flat on the ground first."

"Fine with me." They started walking away, but Ichigo grabbed Kart's arm and stopped him.

"Please don't do this Kart!"

"You don't think I can win Ichigo?" Kart smirked.

"I don't want you to fight Aoyama-kun! Please don't!" Kart's smirk faded and it was replaced with a grimace.

"Why? You don't think I'll win, do you? You think I'm going to lose to that bastard!" Masaya turned to glare at him, but Kart had already pulled is arm away from her.

"K-Kart?" Ichigo said. He glared at her, and she backed away next to Moe and Miwa.

"I believe you can defeat him!" the girl from before said.

"I can defeat that bastard with one blow," Kart said.

"I know you can!" the girl said, and Kart glared at her.

"Kart-kun! Please don't!" Kart looked at Miwa then saw Ichigo sadly looking at the ground. He walked over to her.

"Ichigo, I-"

"You're just like him. A big jerk," she mumbled, and Kart sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ichigo. But I'm not going to let him beat me. I love hanging around you. I can't stay away from you."

"But you will!" Masaya said. Kart jumped back, and Ichigo gasped when a real sword struck the ground where Kart just was.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo yelled as Masaya went to hit Kart. Kart stepped back again then ran to the gate, jumped up and sat down on it. Ichigo went to grab Masaya but Miwa and Moe grabbed her. By now all the girls were standing behind them.

"It's too dangerous!" Moe said.

"But Kart-"

"Aoyama-kun's not playing fair!" a girl shouted and some others agreed.

"Get down here," Masaya demanded. Kart smirked down at him then winced. He looked around and saw Miwa and Moe and the other girls walking into the school. _This isn't good. If Ichigo isn't near the pain'll come back._

"Don't have to!"Kart said then winced and put a fist over his heart. He then gasped and jumped down, dodging Masaya. He stumbled and Masaya took the chance to hit him in the back. Kart cried out and fell to his knees.

"Kart!" Ichigo yelled breaking free of Miwa and Moe and running to him. She watched Masaya stand over him with his sword above him. Kart looked over his shoulder at him and shot up, barely missing the sword. Masaya ran after him, and Kart turned around. Masaya went to hit him again, but Kart caught the sword between is hands. Blood started to pour from his hands. Ichigo stopped and watched as Masaya yanked his sword away from him. Then made a gash across his chest. Kart winced but didn't yell out. Ichigo gasped as she saw him close his eyes and back away. Masaya smirked and charged him. Kart then opened his eyes and jumped. As Masaya ran under him, Kart landed on Masaya's back and then pushed off him. Masaya fell to the ground and the sword slid to Ichigo. Kart landed safely on the ground and looked over his shoulder at Masaya.

"I win," he said then fell to his knees. Ichigo ran over to him and saw there were gashes on his hands, and a long one on his back.

"Kart? Kart!" Ichigo said and sighed when Kart sat on his knees and looked at her.

"I didn't fight him, Ichigo. Just for you, I didn't fight." He then closed his eyes, and Ichigo caught him before he fell to the ground. Miwa and Moe ran up beside her.

"You know where I work right?" They nodded. "Go get Shirogane-san." They ran off, and Ichigo looked down at Kart, sadly.

"You should've fought him," she whispered.

"I couldn't. You would've hated me," he whispered back, slowly opening her eyes to look at her. She gasped when she saw Kish then she blinked and it was Kart. "What?"

"I-I thought I saw…never mind."

"Okay. Just don't leave me Ichigo. I feel better when you're near me."

"I won't," she said then he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Shirogane-san!" Moe said running into the café.

"You're Ichigo-san's friend right?" Lettuce asked as Miwa ran in after Moe.

"H-hai," Miwa said, panting.

"Where's Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"K-Kart w-was h-hurt by Aoyama-kun," Moe said.

"Where are they?" Ryou asked, leading them to a table.

"A-At school. He's hurt badly," Moe said.

"Masaya had a real sword!" Miwa said starting to cry.

"What?! Stay here. Lettuce, Pudding, watch them! Mint, Zakuro, come with me!" Ryou ran out followed by Zakuro and Mint.

* * *

"Get away from him, Momomiya-chan." Ichigo gasped and looked behind her at Masaya. She looked down at Kart, who looked like he as struggling to breathe.

"No!" Ichigo said then saw he now had the sword.

"I was born to protect you, Momomiya-chan. He's trouble."

"No he isn't!" Ichigo said, and Masaya charged them. Ichigo closed her eyes.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Ichigo opened her eyes and saw Mew Zakuro and Mew Minto standing in front of her.

"Come on!" Ryou said, helping her up. "Is that Kart?" He looked down at the boy who was standing beside Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"Yo," he said then leaned against Ichigo.

"We have to help him!" Ichigo said.

"Fine," Ryou said and picked up Kart. He then ran towards the café with Ichigo close behind.

* * *

Kart was sitting at a café table looking down at his bandaged hands.

"Why didn't you fight him?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You told me not to," he said. She then walked away to help some customers. Kart then winced and put a hand to his head. A strong gust of wind blew the café doors open and Pai and Tart was standing there.

"Everyone out this way!" Ryou said to the screaming customers. He led them out a back door. After everyone but the mews, Ryou, and Kart were gone, Ichigo glared at them. Ryou grabbed Kart's arm and yanked him down to the basement. _What are they doing here? _Kart thought.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked. Tart looked around and saw Ryou leading Kart to the basement.

"Pai, there he is!" Tart whispered and Pai saw Kart. Pai nodded then summoned a parasite. He then shot it at a cat randomly walking through the café. The cat then turned into a Chimera Animal with long sharp claws and sharp fangs. It tried to hit Ichigo and Lettuce grabbed her arm and it barely missed them. Tart then teleported to the basement where Kart was standing.

"Kish!" Tart said hugging him.

"Hey, Tart! What's up?" Kart aske,d and Tart handed him a vial with creamy white liquid. Kart took it and drunk it. He then started coughing. Tart grabbed his arm and teleported.

* * *

"Where's Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"Did you miss me, Kitten?" Ichigo glared up at Kish who had just appeared with Tart. He was still coughing a little but the Mews didn't notice.

"No! Is Kart okay?" she asked Ryou who nodded. Kish summoned a parasite and threw it at a plant in the café. Tart then made it grab Ichigo and the other mews. Kish turned away from them and started coughing again. Pai flew over to him and glared at the Mews, who were trying to get away from the plant Chimera.

"Never do that again, got it?" Pai asked.

"Yeah. Got it," Kish said between coughs.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tart asked, and Pai shrugged.

"That hasn't been tested either."

"Then how would you have known it could help him?" Pai shrugged again and shot ice at the Mews.

"He's fine isn't he?"

"No," Tart said and Pai looked at Kish who had closed his eyes.

"Kisshu?" Pai said, and Kish opened his eyes to look at him.

"Hey, Pai," Kish said between coughs.

"Do you feel okay?"

"No," Kish said then had a coughing fit. "It's hard to breathe."

"You'll be fine. Just give it time," Pai said then blocked Lettuce's attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Kish dodged it.

"I'm in no mood to play, Kitten. If you wanna hurt us. You'll have to try harder." He then started coughing, and Zakuro tried to hit him. He dodged then dove down and picked up Pudding. He then put a sai to her neck.

"Put her down!" Ichigo said, and Kish shrugged. Tart then wrapped his click-clacks around Ichigo and wrapped the plant around Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce.

"Is Kisshu, okay, na no da?" Pudding asked looking up at Kish. He stopped coughing and looked at her. He then dropped her and teleported away. Tart and Pai looked at each other then teleported.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked, and Pudding looked at the ground.

"Kisshu was coughing out blood, na no da," Pudding said, and Ichigo shrugged.

"So what? He's the enemy, we can't give them sympathy," Ryou said.

"Hai," Pudding said.

* * *

"Kisshu?" Pai and Tart looked down at Kish. He was sitting on top of a building with a hand over his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Tart asked. Kish nodded then started coughing again. Tart yanked his hand away from his mouth, and Kish spit out some blood. "Kish!"

"What does this mean, Pai?" Kish asked.

"I-I'm not sure. You could be getting sick," Pai said, and Kish coughed again.

"Will he be okay?" Tart asked.

"Yeah. Though it also could be because of those cuts," Pai said looking at Kish's hands. The bandages had fallen off and they were still bleeding a little.

"How did you manage that?" Tart asked, and Kish chuckled.

"I got in a fight with that bastard. He found a real sword."

"Could you not summon yours?" Tart asked.

"Nope."

"When you drink that, you'll be like a normal human," Pai said, and Kish stood up. "I see you got beaten then." Pai nodded to the other cuts, the one on his back on the one on his chest.

"No. I still won."

"How?" Tart asked and Kish smirked.

"He laid down first." He then teleported away along with Tart and Pai.


	2. Skipping Work

Kish sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder what Ichigo thought when she saw that I, or Kart, was gone._

"Anything wrong?" Kish sat up and looked at Pai.

"Nope, just thinking."

"It better not be about that Mew. She's gotten you hurt enough." Pai nodded at the small cut that still remained on Kish's chest.

"Aw, I'm fine," Kish said then laid back down on his bed.

"You sure?" Pai asked, and Kish nodded. "Then we're going to Earth in an hour. Hope you're ready for a fight." Kish sat up and smirked.

"I'm always ready for a fight."

* * *

"Ichigo?" Ichigo looked over at Mint who rolled her eyes. "He's fine. He's probably resting from Masaya."

"But why was he gone? Where did he go? And how did he sneak out?"

"Dunno. Don't worry about it though," Ryou said, walking by. He then walked back to her and handed her a piece of paper. "Go get these and this time, no goofing off." Ichigo nodded then went to the dressing room and changed into a pink tank top, and black shorts, with pink leggings under them. She then walked out.

* * *

"I know he said not to, but I'm tired," Ichigo told Masha. She walked into the park and sat down.

"What's up?" Ichigo jumped and looked over her shoulder at Kart. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He jumped over the bench and sat down. "Did I scare you?"

"Uh, no. I just thought you were Shirogane," she said as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Skipping work?" he asked, opening one eye to look at her. She blushed and looked away.

"N-no! I'm only taking a break." Kart then sat up and pulled an apple out of one of the bags.

"So you're skipping work," he said taking a bite out of the apple.

"Whatever floats your boat," she said. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She listened to him eat for a while then asked, "How come you haven't been at school." She heard him bite into the apple, and she opened her eyes to look at him. He was glaring towards the fountain. Ichigo followed his gaze and gasped when she saw Masaya glare towards them.

"Ichigo, can you do me one favor, please?" Kart asked not looking away from Masaya who as walking towards them.

"What?" Ichigo asked. Kart only then turned to look at her.

"Please don't hate me," he said. She looked at him confused. He then quickly kissed her. Her eyes widened, and Kart looked at her sadly. He then pulled away and looked at Masaya who was waking away. Kart then stood up and looked at Ichigo. "Gomen." She watched as he walked in the opposite direction from Masaya. She quickly stood up, ran after him, and grabbed his arm.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. He bit his lip and looked away.

"Because that's the only thing I could think of that would keep him away. I don't feel like fighting."

"Are you still hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You can't heal that fast if you're a human." Kart growled and looked over at a tree, and Masaya jumped down, still with a real sword. Kart grabbed Ichigo and pushed her behind him.

"Still looking for trouble?" Kart asked.

"Hai, you. Stay away from Momomiya-chan." Masaya charged towards them, and Kart picked Ichigo up and jumped into a tree. Kart then flinched, and Ichigo looked up at him worried.

"You okay, Kart?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stay here," Kart put Ichigo down on the tree then jumped down in front of Masaya. Kart flinched and put a hand to his chest.

"Still hurt from the other day? Or are you faking?" Kart glared at Masaya then sighed and made one of Kish's dragon swords appear in his hand. He flinched and took at deep breath and summoned the other. Ichigo looked down at him shocked.

"I'm not faking, nor am I gonna let you hurt me again. I got my butt chewed out for that."

"Kart!" Kart smirked and looked up at Ichigo. He then jumped up by her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I won't hurt him, Ichigo. Only for you. But I won't allow him to hurt me either," he whispered.

"H-how did you get those?" Ichigo asked gently running her finger over one of his sword's blade.

"Neat trick I found out. Though it hurts, a lot." He then jumped down and glared at Masaya. "State what you want then go."

"Stay away from Momomiya-chan!" Masaya said then dove at him. Kart dodged then was about to slit Masaya's back then looked up at Ichigo and instead jumped away. Masaya turned around to face him. "This is my last warning before you regret it. Stay away from Momomiya-chan."

"Never," Kart said jumping back. Masaya tried to hit him again, but Kart jumped into a tree. "I'll never stay away from Ichigo! I also won't hurt her friends unlike you!" Kart then kneeled down on the tree and started panting. Ichigo looked at Masaya and saw he was about to attack Kart. Kart looked up and jumped over to Ichigo. He then made his swords disappear and picked Ichigo up. He then jumped down and ran. He ran to the entrance of the café and put Ichigo down. He then sat down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked kneeling down by him.

"Yeah, b-but I have to go n-now," he said and stood up. He then walked away. It wasn't until he heard Ichigo walk in did he teleport to the ship, now back as Kish. He laid down on his bed, panting. When he heard someone coming he sat up and slowed his breathing to normal.

"Ready?" Tart asked. Kish nodded and stood up. He summoned his swords and smirked.

"This is gonna be fun," he said, and they teleported to Earth.

* * *

The café doors blew open, and Ichigo glared at the aliens.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She yelled. Kish shrugged and floated in the air on his back. She glared at him then transformed and tried to hit him with her attack. He dodged it and started laughing.

"You have such a bad temper, Koneko-chan!" he laughed.

"Shut up! Tell us what you're doing here!" Ichigo said as the other Mews transformed.

"Dunno, just came to bug you I guess," Kish said, still floating on his back. Tart rolled his eyes then summoned parasites and threw it at the ground in front of the mews. The Mews jumped back but the vines got Pudding and Lettuce. Pai and Tart flew and grabbed them then teleported away. Kish sighed and sat up and looked down at the other three mews.

"Where did you take them?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I didn't take them anywhere, Pai and Tart did." Ichigo rolled her eyes then gasped at something behind Kish. He looked over his shoulder and quickly summoned his swords and blocked Masaya. Kish then jumped back and flew up. He glared down at Masaya, who transformed into the Blue Knight. _This might be a problem._

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked Masaya, rather rudely.

"I'm protecting the Earth," Masaya said and attempted to hit Kish. Kish glared at him.

"You weren't protecting the Earth a while ago."

"I was protecting you from a monster," Masaya said keeping his sword pointing towards Kish.

"Kart isn't a monster!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Kish, who had forgotten about the other Mews, barely dodged Zakuro's whip.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Kish knocked her arrow away then dove down and tried to grab her. Blue Knight got in front of her and stabbed Kish. Kish flew back and glared down at him.

"Kish?" Tart asked. Kish shrugged.

"I'm fine. Let's just get done with what we came here to do," Kish said, and Tart nodded. He then wrapped a vine around Ichigo, and Blue Knight went to cut her down. Kish and Pai grabbed Zakuro and Mint and teleported. When Blue Knight got Ichigo free, Kish and Pai were back.

"What have you done to them?!" Ichigo yelled.

"You'll find out soon, Kitten. Though you may not like it." Kish laughed and teleported before she could hit him with her attack. Pai and Tart were already gone.

"Shirogane!" Ichigo yelled running to the basement. She gasped when no one was there. "What now?!" Ichigo ran out before Masaya could stop her.

* * *

"You okay?" Tart asked. Kish opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Kish asked sitting up.

"Until I know you are really okay." Kish rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"I said I'm fine. Get over it. It's just a cut."

"It isn't a cut! He stabbed you in the stomach!" Tart yelled.

"I said I'm fine!" Kish yelled back.

"You can't be fine! You got-"

"He's fine. Now stop yelling or you might wake them up." Kish and Tart rolled their eyes but stopped arguing.

"What are we going to do with them again?" Tart asked, following Pai to his lab. Kish was floating behind them.

"Dunno. Pai really didn't say. So what are you gonna do to them?"

"It's a s-u-r-p-r-i-s-e," Pai spelled then disappeared into his lab.

"S-u-r-p-r-i-s-e?" Tart spelled.

"Surprise, baka," Kish said then bobbed Tart on the head and teleported away.

"I'm not a baka!" Tart yelled to no one. He then also teleported away.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Ichigo looked up to see Kart standing in front of her.

"It-It's complicated," she said and looked away. Kart sat on the ground beside her and pulled out some tickets.

"Wanna go?" Ichigo looked at them then at him.

"Where?"

"Magic Springs," he said. Ichigo looked at him confused. "You haven't been there?"

"No."

"Trust me. It's fun. So you wanna go?"

* * *

_The café doors blew open and I heard the customers scream. I looked and they had run out the back way, or were going there. I looked back at the doors and saw the aliens floating there. 'What could they possibly want?'_

"_What are you guys doing here?!" I yelled. Kisshu shrugged and was floating on his back. 'What a baka. We have more important things to do. Like trying to find Kart. I wonder if he's okay.' I transformed and tried to hit him with my attack. He flew up and started laughing. 'What does he have to laugh about? They're going to get beaten again.'_

"_You have such a bad temper, Koneko-chan!" _

"_Shut up! Tell us what you're doing here!" The other Mews transformed and stood beside me. We all had our weapons out._

"_Dunno, just came to bug you I guess," Kisshu said, still somehow floating on his back. 'We don't have time for this!' I saw the chibiko then summon an octopus thing. He threw it at the ground in front of us, and I jumped back. I heard Lettuce shriek and saw the vines were wrapped around her. Before I could help her, the purple haired alien grabbed her and disappeared. I saw the munchkin do the same for Pudding. 'What are they going to do?' I heard Kisshu sigh, and I saw him smirking down at me._

"_Where did you take them?!"_

"_I didn't take them anywhere, Pai and Tart did." I rolled my eyes then looked at the door. I gasped when I saw Masaya standing there, still with that sword. 'Where did he even get that thing?' I looked up and saw Kisshu turn around summon those swords. 'Those are just like Kart's.' He then jumped back and flew up and glared down at him. I also found myself glaring at him. He came and stood in front of me._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him, hoping I sounded as rude as I wanted to be._

"_I'm protecting the Earth," he said then jumped up and tried to hit Kisshu. He flew up higher, though._

"_You weren't protecting the Earth a while ago!" I yelled thinking of Kart._

"_I was protecting you from a monster," he said standing in front of me again. _

"_Kart isn't a monster!"_

"_Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" I jumped and looked over my shoulder at Mint and Zakuro. 'I completely forgot they were here.' I looked up at Kisshu and saw he had trouble dodging her whip. 'Maybe he forgot about them, too.'_

"_Ribbon Minto Echo!" I felt the arrow rush past me and was about to yell at her but I saw Kisshu knock it away with one of his swords. He made them disappear and was diving towards Mint. I looked over at her and saw Blue Knight was standing there, I also saw him stab Kisshu in the stomach. Kisshu flew back without even flinching. I saw blood pouring out the hole in his stomach and truthfully it made me sick. _

"_Kish?" I saw the munchkin floating behind Kisshu. I saw he was sad, scared, maybe? 'They don't have feelings!' I reminded myself. I felt something start to wrap around me and screamed. I don't remember what happened but when I was free Zakuro and Mint was gone. Leaving me, the Blue Knight, and Kisshu. _

"_What have you done to them?!"_

"_You'll find out soon, Kitten. Though you may not like it." Horrible images flashed through my mind, and he laughed. I tried to hit him, but he was already gone so were the others. I started towards the basement hoping Shirogane would help. _

"_Shirogane!" I yelled when I got to the basement. I looked around but no one was there. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I ran out._

* * *

Kart sighed and laid down on the grass, realizing Ichigo was deep in thought. _Is she really that upset? I wonder what Pai'll do to them anyways._

"I can't. Gomen." Kart sat up and looked at Ichigo. She was looking at the ground it tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-Ichigo, it-it's okay," Kart said, shocked.

"No. No it isn't!" She yelled standing up. Kart stood up along with her. "I can't abandon them! They could be dying right now!" Kart flinched, and then looked at the ground.

"W-what do you mean? What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Kart whispered.

"They were stolen by a big baka! I can't let them die!" Ichigo started to run off.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Kart tried to grab her arm but she turned around.

"I can't abandon them! Why can't you understand?!" She yelled. Kart grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Calm down, Ichigo! You can't go rushing into things!" Ichigo looked at him then laid her head on his shoulder.

"They could be dead by now!" Ichigo muttered.

"It'll be fine. I promise," Kart said. Ichigo cried into his shoulder.

"How would you know?" Kart looked up along with Ichigo, at a furious Masaya.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo said. Masaya glared at Kart then turned into Blue Knight.

"Get away from her."

"Never. Bastard," Kart said glaring at Blue Knight.


	3. Magic Springs

"Get away from, Momomiya-chan," Blue Knight said again.

"Not even in your dreams, bastard." Ichigo looked confused at Kart. _Why isn't he afraid? Doesn't he know the Blue Knight could kill him with one hit?_

"This is my last and final warning. Get away from Momomiya-chan!" Blue Knight charged at them, and Kart picked up Ichigo and jumped to the side.

"Kart. Aren't you scared?" He looked down at Ichigo and smiled.

"Not at all." He then jumped into a tree dodging Blue Knight again. _I can't summon my swords though. Not until this hole is healed. _

"Ichigo-san!" Kart and Ichigo stopped cold. They both looked shocked at Lettuce floating in front of them. She looked like a ghost though. Ichigo jumped from Kart's arms and ran over to her. She tried to touch her, but Lettuce backed away.

"Do not touch me or I'll disappear," Lettuce said. She then glared around Ichigo at Kart. "Hey, Kis-" Kart threw one of his swords through her, and she disappeared. Kart then went to his knees.

"Why did you do that?!" Ichigo yelled walking over to him. Kart looked at the ground.

"It-It could be a trick," he said. Ichigo didn't seem to notice the pain in his voice.

"Lettuce wouldn't trick m…how would you know what's going on?"

"I just do. The end," he stood up and avoided Ichigo's gaze. He walked over and picked up his sword and made it disappear.

"No you wouldn't!" Ichigo yelled. He started walking away. "Hey! Kart!" She grabbed is arm and turned him so she could see his face. She looked up at him surprised.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. No I have-I have to go," Kart turned and started running. Ichigo ran after him. He stopped after running a mile and looked over his shoulder. _Man, Kitten. When did you get so fast? _Kart then flinched and leaned back against a tree.

"Kart! Why did you run away?" Ichigo asked walking around the tree.

"Ca-cause I-I ca-can," Kart panted.

"Kart?" Ichigo said. Kart glared at her then turned and started walking away. "I-I wanna go to Magic Springs with you! When is it?" He froze then sighed.

"Fine." He pulled the tickets from his pocket and handed them to Ichigo. "Meet me at the park tomorrow." He then ran off. Ichigo looked down at the tickets then looked up to try to find Kart.

* * *

Kish groaned and rolled over on his stomach and floated a few inches off is bed. He then sighed and fell back don on the bed.

"What's the matter?" Tart asked. Kish rolled over on his side to face him.

"I can't stay floating too long," Kish said.

"You never had problems before," Tart said. Pai walked into the room and made Kish stand up.

"That's because he hasn't been hurt as bad, before. Seriously, Kisshu. Seven cuts on each hand, two gashes and now a hole. You need to rest."

"Fine," Kish said and followed Pai into his lab. He got in a large cylinder and sighed. Tart watched as Pai typed something into his computer. Kish then fell asleep.

"Will he be okay?" Tart asked as they walked out of his lab.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs to rest. Which he hasn't done this whole week."

"Oh. So what are we gonna do with these Mews?" Tart asked looking at the Mews hanging on the wall.

"Kisshu is Kart, isn't he?" Lettuce said.

"Yes he is," Pai said grabbing Tart's arm and starting to walk away.

"Why? What is he going to do to Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Dunno. Kisshu does what he wants."

"Why don't you stop him?" Lettuce asked and Pai stopped and turned to glare at her. He pushed Tart ahead, and Tart walked away, not even looking back. Pai walked over in front of Lettuce and the other Mews watched him.

"No one stops Kisshu when he's made his mind up. If he wants to kill himself it is his problem."

"Kill himself, na no da?" Pai nodded.

"If he continues to turn into Kart, then he will die. Especially with his wounds."

"Is that why you are healing him?" Mint asked. Pai walked away.

"For our people. Plus, the girls wouldn't be pleased if I killed their love." Pai walked out and Mint and Pudding looked at each other confused.

"'Killed their love'? Then why does he chase after Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"Because he doesn't love any of them," Zakuro said.

"Or because she's a human," Lettuce said.

"Different, na no da."

"True," Mint said. "But how are we going to stop him?"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce and the other Mews fell to the ground.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Mint asked.

"Dunno. Zakuro-san?"

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!"

* * *

"Lettuce! Mint! Zakuro! Pudding!" Ichigo ran over to them and hugged them.

"Ichigo onee-sama, Kart onii-san is Kisshu, na no da!"

"What?" Ichigo asked looking at the other mews. They nodded.

"It's true," Zakuro said.

"No way. What kind of joke is this?"

"It isn't a joke!" Mint said.

"Kart is Kisshu," Lettuce said.

"I-I don't believe it. I-I won't!" Ichigo yelled.

"But it's true! Why else would he have stopped me saying his name?" Lettuce asked.

"Then prove it!" Ichigo yelled. The mews looked at one another. Then they looked back at Ichigo.

"We…we can't. We thought you would trust us," Lettuce said, shocked.

"He hasn't done anything Kisshu-like, so Kart isn't Kisshu!"

"Why'd you guys have to leave?" The Mews looked up at the aliens.

"Because we had to tell Ichigo important news about you, Kisshu," Mint said. Kish smirked and crossed his arms.

"And that is?"

"That you're Kart." Kish chuckled.

"Kart? That one guy that ran out when we started attacking?"

"So, that's what happened," Ichigo said. Tart rolled his eyes, and Pai shook his head. _Man, she's so far up in dream world that she can't see the truth in front of her. _Mint thought. _I'll prove it to her! '"If he continues to turn into Kart, then he will die. Especially with his wounds."'_

"Ribbon!"

"Minto Echo!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"ZaCross Pure!" The aliens dodged them easily, but Kish was quickly hit with Zakuro's whip. He slammed into the wall and glared at her.

"Onee-sama, you know what to do!" Mint said, and the other three Mews turned their attention to Pai and Tart. Ichigo looked between the groups confused.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Pai dodged the attack and had to block one of Mint's arrows.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Kish dodged her attack then was stabbed through the chest. He looked over his shoulder at a smirking Blue Knight.

"Bastard," Kish snarled then collapsed. Blue Knight pulled his sword out and walked over to Ichigo and Zakuro. The other three Mews were looking shocked at the knocked out Kish, along with Pai and Tart. Tart was the first one to recover though.

"Kisshu!" Tart flew over next to Kish and kneeled down next to him.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Tart glared at the purple Mew then closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Tart then opened his eyes and looked shocked at Ichigo who was standing in front of them. She looked over her shoulder at Tart. "If you guys didn't have feeling you would've used that opportunity to attack us. Now you've proven even aliens have feelings. So hurry up and go." Tart nodded, and Pai appeared next to them. He picked Kish up.

"Don't think this makes us allies."

"Never," Ichigo said, and then turned to glare at the Mews. When she knew the aliens disappeared, Ichigo fell to her knees.

* * *

"Why did you do that, Ichigo?!" Ryou shouted, the next day.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Ichigo said truthfully.

"You're becoming soft," Zakuro said, and Ichigo glared at her.

"Well, I don't want to be as hard as you!" Ichigo shouted. She then jumped from the metal table and started walking up the basement stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryou shouted after her.

"When did you become my mom?" Ichigo replied walking out the door.

* * *

Kart was leaning against a pole when Ichigo came running up to him.

"Hey Ichigo," Kart said and Ichigo looked him over. Kart looked at her confused. _Let's see…Kisshu was stabbed in the chest. So, if I see any blood, then he's Kisshu. Shoot, he's wearing a black shirt._

"Is there any special reason why you're wearing a black shirt?" She asked then blushed and covered her mouth. "U-um, gomen. Just forget you heard that." Kart nodded, and Ichigo sighed.

"But why would you want to know?" he asked when they were in the park. Ichigo blushed more.

"N-no reason. It's just my friends had this crazy idea that you were that big jerk face." Kart stopped walking, and Ichigo looked back at him.

"Why do you think it's crazy?" Kart asked, looking at the ground.

"Because you don't act anything like him," Ichigo said walking up beside him. "Why do you look so upset?" Kart shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. How about we go on that?" Kart pointed to a rollercoaster, and Ichigo looked back at him shocked.

"On that?!"

"Sure why not?"

"Because we're going on it first." Kart flinched and saw Zakuro and Masaya standing in front of them.

"No you aren't. We are. Right Kart-kun?" Ichigo wrapped her arm in Kart's like Zakuro was doing to Masaya.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea," Kart said and started walking away. Zakuro grabbed his arm, and he flinched and looked at her.

"Scared?" She asked. He glared at her.

"You wish." He yanked his arm from her, and he and Ichigo joined the short line. Masaya and Zakuro got behind them. Masaya chuckled and Kart then turned around and saw Blue Knight and Mew Zakuro.

"Zakuro-san!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Kart ran in front of Ichigo and got thrown back into a wall. He groaned as he fell to his knees. Most of the people by now had run out in fright. Kart smirked. _The people coming from that rollercoaster sure are in for some trouble. _

"Kart are you okay?" Ichigo ran over to him. He nodded and stood up. He then glared at Masaya then realized Zakuro wasn't near him. He heard someone behind him, grabbed Ichigo, and jumped away just as Zakuro's whip hit the place they were standing. Ichigo put a hand to Kart's chest, and he dropped her. She looked at him shocked.

"What was that for?" She asked standing up. Kart was glaring at something above him. She looked up and saw Pai and Tart.

"There he is alright," Pai said, glaring at Kart.

"Now you guys too? What's with this? Are you guys also going to try to kill me?" Kart asked, and Ichigo looked at him confused.

"No, but you're going to die soon." Kart looked at them confused. "You don't have much strength left and you know it." Pai and Tart then disappeared. Ichigo looked at him shocked.

"Is it true? Are you going to die soon?" Ichigo asked. Kart laughed and shook his head.

"I refuse to die. Don't worry about me. I won't die soon. Not anytime soon." Kart smiled, and Ichigo smiled back.

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Kart was once again slammed into the wall. He landed on his feet and barely missed Blue Knight's sword. Kart was about to summon his sword, but Ichigo grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her and saw she had already changed into a Mew.

"Ichigo?" Kart asked, and Ichigo nodded.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo stood in front of Kart, and he stood behind her, tense. "Aoyama-kun! Zakuro-san! Why are you doing this?"

"You wanted us to prove he's Kisshu. Get out of the way so we can prove it." Kart looked behind him at the rollercoaster where all of the passengers looked at the Mews and Blue Knight shocked. Kart ran over to them.

"Get out of here if you want to keep your life." Everyone quickly got off. Kart ran over to the control box and turned the rollercoaster on. He then ran and jumped on. Like he thought, Masaya and Zakuro jumped in, in the very back.

"Kart!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'll be fine!" He called back. He looked back at Masaya and Zakuro. They were slowly climbing towards him. He started climbing over the seats until he was in the very front. He sat down and looked back at Zakuro and Masaya. Zakuro was four seats from him, and Blue Knight was only two seats from him. Kart cursed then looked ahead of him. He saw a huge hill coming and apparently so did the other two, since they sat down in the seat they were in. They went down the hill and Kart stood up and faced Blue Knight. He ducked, dodging his attack then jumped over him. He then dodged Zakuro's whip and jumped over her. He jumped over all the seats until he was in the very back. He then looked down at the ground. Kart then winced and put a hand over his chest. He looked back and saw Masaya coming towards him with Zakuro not far behind. He looked back down and sighed. He then jumped.

"Kart!" Ichigo saw him jump.


	4. When You Kissed Me

"Kart! You baka! What were you thinking?" Kart smiled up at Ichigo and sighed. _If only she knew._

"I was thinking I couldn't escape and decided to jump. Why did you catch me?"

"Because I couldn't let you die, Kisshu." Kart flinched and looked at Ichigo. She was still smiling.

"So, how long have you known?" Kart asked trying to sit up. Ichigo pushed him back down.

"Rest and I'll tell you." She looked around. "Later. When we're away from the Blue Knight and Zakuro."

"Where are they?"

"Still in the rollercoaster. They couldn't get off like you, you know."

"They won't have someone save them?"

"Nope," Ichigo said. She then helped Kart up. "Can you walk?"

"Sure. It'd be a lot easier if I was Kisshu instead of Kart," Kart said.

"You are going to die soon aren't you?" Ichigo asked helping lead Kart away from the park.

"Probably," he winced.

"Then why did you keep coming back?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I needed to see you. And I wanted you to see me as someone I am." Kart sighed. He then turned into Kish and sat down on the grass. "Anyways, you should be going."

"What about you?"

"I'll be killed either way I go. I'll either stay here and be killed by that Mew and the Blue Knight, or I'll be killed by Pai, when he finds out what I did."

"Jumping off a rollercoaster at full speed?" Kish nodded. "Then wouldn't it be better to die by Pai then us?"

"Sure. I guess you're right." Kish sighed then was about to teleport, but Zakuro's whip wrapped around him. He groaned, and Ichigo glared at Zakuro.

"Do it now Ichigo or Masaya will," Zakuro said. Ichigo looked at Blue Knight then at Kish.

"I'd rather die at your hands actually," Kish said. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. She then glared at Zakuro.

"Ribbon Strawberry Su-"

"Ribbon ZaCross Pure!" Kish cried out, and Ichigo stopped. Ichigo sadly looked at Kish, who had his eyes closed.

"Do it now, Ichigo," Zakuro warned.

"R-ribbon Strawberry Sur-sur…" Ichigo looked at Zakuro, "Surprise!" Zakuro yanked Kish up and Ichigo's attack hit him. He yelled then fell to the ground, silent. Zakuro yanked her whip away from him, and Ichigo ran over to him.

"Kisshu! Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled, gently, shaking him. When he didn't respond, she glared at Zakuro and Masaya who were kissing.

"Ribbon Strawberry Force Field!"Zakuro and Masaya pulled apart as they were surrounded by a pink circle. They looked at each other confused then looked at Ichigo.

"Time to die," she said. "Ribbon Strawberry Oxygen Re-" Kish kissed Ichigo before she could finish. The force field went away. Tears came to Ichigo's eyes as Kish pulled away.

"Don't kill people because I die," Kish said. "Anyways, I told you. I'm not dying. Anytime soon. But your attack does hurt."

"Why won't you die?!" Zakuro yelled. Kish turned to face her. He pointed to Ichigo.

"I won't die until she dies." Kish and Ichigo started to walk away.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around and saw Kish holding Blue Knight's sword in his hand.

"Don't ever try that again," he said then grabbed Ichigo's arm and yanked her past the other Mews. Lettuce was about to let them walk past but then grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Why? If you knew why didn't you tell us?" Lettuce asked. Kish stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"You never did tell me when you figured it out." Ichigo blushed.

"I-I…um…I-I figured it out…by…your," She coughed as she said the last part, and Kish smirked.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"When…when you kissed me," Ichigo said looking at the ground. "You did it like Kish…well, sure, but yeah."

"He kissed you again?!" Mint asked, and Ichigo blushed even more.

"Three times, now." Kish said, and Ichigo blushed even more.

"Three times!" Mint said, and Ichigo slowly nodded. "Wow. You guys are like a couple already."

"Mint!" Ichigo said as Kish chuckled. He then looked behind him and summoned his swords. He then jumped in front of the Mews and blocked Blue Knight. Kish grunted, and Ichigo saw he was still bleeding from being stabbed in the chest.

"Masaya!" Blue Knight glared at her, and she hit him with her weapon. Kish fell back shocked, and Blue Knight staggered backwards, holding his cheek.

"Stay away from Kisshu," Ichigo said then giggled. Kish smirked up at her, and she helped him up.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it! **


End file.
